


Roll me into your heart

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19/29, American Harry, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, College Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Double Penetration sorta?, English Louis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderswap, Harry gets fucked by a fondant rolling pin, Jealousy, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Louis, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, girl harry, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D-daddy," Harry moans, legs open, showing her pussy producing another batch of slick. She continues to tease her nubs with her fingers and Louis wants nothing but replace them with his tongue. He watches as she rotates her hips, rocking back and forth slowly, making a dark patch on her bright red coat. The scarf is still on place, her long hair in a bun.</p><p>"Missed you so, so much," she mewls. "Seven days's been so long. D-daddy, ugh.. Oh!"</p><p>Or Harry being Louis' sugar baby and their everyday lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll me into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sam for the title. I hope to hear from you if you liked it. All mistakes are mine. I am so sorry if the smut wasn't as awesome as the rest. 
> 
> Enjoyyyy!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED! Here's a wonderful [artwork](http://wittyliterary.tumblr.com/post/146572151284/amazing-im-so-sorry-it-took-me-so-long-for) by my friend, Alice (tumblr: applesart) 
> 
> It was crafted beautifully, I may have or may have not cried.

**Harry**

It's a normal day for Chemical Engineering student Harry. She's on her last lecture for that day, Chemistry Genetics 326 with her usual boring professor, when her phone buzzes under her table.

She looks around her and stares intently at her professor, trying her best to pretend that she looks fascinated on the terms and formulas on the board, before snatching the phone under the table. She bows her head down and slides the phone open.

Harry grins when she sees the message from her boyfriend.

**Meeting's boring. What time are you off? Can't wait to see you**

She quickly and quietly punches a response then slides the phone back on its place.

_Lectures abt to end. Have a shift at the bakery until closing :(( xx_

Harry is one hard working, studious student. She came to Manchester after applying for a scholarship program on Chemical Engineering two years ago. She's originally from the States, East side, daughter of the sea, and her friends had teased her having a smooth milky skin despite said origin. She got in because she's smart and everyone knows how she nails Chemistry as if it's something as easy as sleeping. Despite the fact that the school's paying for her fees, miscellaneous included, she needs money to provide roof on her head and food on the table. Luckily for her, she scored a job in the bakery 15 streets away from the university after days of hunting.

It was a good pay, since she won Ellen, the old lady who owned the shop and had it established ever since 1968, with her charms. But the schedule was a bit tight, considering that her class load were as demanding as a baby needing a nappy change.

Ellen had been understanding, but what with how the bakery's already known for its pastries, there's no peace in the small house of treats. Hence, Harry had struggled to keep her schedule as a student and as part time baker to fend for herself.

It was rough but it had been worth it. Especially when the day Louis dropped by the bakery one cold evening. Harry was standing behind the counter, book on the Prophet before her. She had gotten herself an Introduction on Philosophy class as an elective, thinking she'd use some philosophy stuff to understand how difficult it had been for living almost two years and missing home.

She was reading a chapter on Marriage and Family when the door of the bakery dinged. Busy on analysing what Kahlil meant, the customer tapped the book and made a grunt.

"Two madeleines for here, please," the voice said and Harry huffed because she really needed to finish reading the chapter. But then again, she was working. The chapter covered only eight pages but Kahlil speaks of riddles and contrary to popular belief. It made her so frustrated.

When she looked up, however, all annoyance have been on naught since the man looked undeniably wonderful. He has manly, rugged features–beautiful stubble peppered on his perfect chiseled jaw, caramel hair in a high quiff, and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, like the deepest depth of the sea. He was wearing a grey trench coat and neatly pressed dress trousers that were hugging his legs perfectly. The shirt hugged his chest neatly, white and crispy under the fancy vest and expensive coat that probably had worth Harry's rent for a year. Maybe more than, if you include the black hide shoes on his feet.

Harry almost felt her knees weak because never had Ellen a customer who dressed so well and looked so perfectly, inhumanely fit.

Harry felt himself so conscious standing before the man, quietly and quickly brushing off the strands of brown locks around her face, tucking them behind her ears. It was a good thing that she's behind the register; hairnets were strictly imposed inside the kitchen and not before the customers. She really looked silly in hairnets, she reckoned.

She nodded, pulling out a plate and served the man with glorious cold grey eyes his food. She prepared him his added mocha frap removing the whipped cream and added a few shakes of cinnamon powder only to be ignored once Harry had swiped the card and offered the tray.

"It's for you," the man said. Harry blinked as she stared down the tray and looked at him confused.

"B-but," Harry mumbled, totally surprised.

"Are the madeleines don't taste good in here?" He asked instead and Harry felt the white scarf around her head slipped. The man chuckled and without even asking, fixed the scarf back in place and bopped the girl's nose.

"What time do you must leave from the bakery?"

Harry gulped and can't help but admire the sound of his voice. It sent shivers in her spine, the way it's almost high but still soft and manly and breathy.

"W-we're closing at nine," Harry replied, staring directly at those blue eyes.

"Why don't you have a break, since the bakery is almost empty, yeah? Finish this and then read some more of Kahlil's. I'll wait for you til nine then I'll drive you home."

And maybe Harry should be offended, should be mad for the sudden authority and how the man ordered her around, but Harry simply nodded, found no reason to argue anymore. She just bowed her head down, and obliged. When the man turned around to find himself a table, after he had pulled a magazine from the rack upfront, Harry snapped to his figure and called for his attention.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The man looked past his shoulder and smiled. He looked at Harry's name plate and winked. "My name's Louis, Harry. And I'll be there until your shift's off."

Since then, Louis had been part of Harry's life. It took a month of figuring out what was Louis in her life, since no one in their right mind would actually ask some random girl out of nowhere. Louis wooed her and Harry wanted him. It was mutual, of course it was, since they're two consenting adults and it was love after all.

Louis was rich, no doubt about that. He's one the shareholders of Manchester United, one of the best football teams out there. He started as a player then turned into a coach until he worked his way up. He spoiled Harry with everything–food, clothes, time and trips around the world. Harry would always pout at him for his splurging but Louis always reasoned that she deserves the best.

**Rooney wants to hold a summer camp. Juan decides they need more kits.**

**When did ManU turn into bunch of five y/os??**

Harry snatches back the phone a few moments after she'd gotten the message and grins at the whines of her boyfriend.

She's been to the games, even if she doesn't know how to play, because of her uncoordinated limbs, despite her long and wonderful body. Louis had brought her on her first game, first row, in the crowd because sitting in the box with the other businessmen was something Louis's most definitely against with. She'd also met the team, and everyone loves her baked pastries and when the team had once teased Louis on how she's blessed other baked goods, Harry had blushed furiously.

_I think the capt. has some nice ideas. xx_

**But camp means less time with you :(((**

Harry fights the laugh about to escape her mouth and instead looks around her classmates who are all busy solving formulas on their pads.

See, Harry is one typical hormonal teenager and she loves sex, for the lack of better term. And she loves sending filthy messages to her boyfriend of four months. Said filthy messages include of nudes and yes, Harry has no shame when it comes to Louis.

Ever since their first night, and every time they have fun in bed, they'd been completely honest on their kinks and debacles.

Harry has been curious, had her fair share of snogs and handjobs so she knows what she likes. And Louis was more than willing to indulge her with everything her body asks for.

She knows it excites Louis just as much it excites her. She loves feeling sexy and being pretty for her boyfriend, loves to tease and push him, loves to test Louis until all of her hypotheses will be proven in the bedroom where Louis will make her groan and mewl into bliss.

Slowly, she hikes her pink skater skirt up her thighs, revealing so much skin between the material and her knee-high black socks. She pushes it up until the tip of her mint lacy knickers shows the mound of her pussy. Harry places her left hand on her thigh, digs the fingers deep and snaps a quick photo. She hits send and types a message.

_Huh. Go back to your meeting, yeah? Let's discuss about this later :') xxxx_

She can clearly imagine Louis twitching his finger around her phone under the table surrounded by the red devils, stopping his best not to freak out; but decides to wait for his response because she hears a clear of a throat from her seatmate. Luckily for her, said seatmate is a girl.

—

Working in a bakery is something she'd never imagined herself doing, since she was used on the salty breeze of the sea. But once she'd learned how to make her way through recipes of an assortment of pastry after pastry and bread after bread, it was totally fulfilling.

She's just finished icing the chocolate cupcakes when her phone buzzes inside the pocket of her uniform. She wipes her cheeks, making a mess of flour on the skin and pushes herself off the counter after scooping the gadget.

Harry grins widely when she sees Louis's name on the screen. She waves at Martha, the other employee in the kitchen with her and makes her way to the pantry. Closing the door gently, she leans against the wall and answers the call.

"Hey Louis," she mumbles sweetly, opening a few buttons of her shirt. The pantry's the coolest place in the building, because of how they wanted to preserve the ingredients and Harry loves being in here.

"Baby's been naughty, sending me that photo," Louis says from the other line.

Harry giggles and rests her head against the cool tile. "Well, you needed to focus on your meeting."

"And you figured sending me a photo of your knickers was the best way to make me?"

Harry smiles and moans unabashedly, because Louis's voice through the telephone is one of the things she really likes. It's always an octave lower and it always brings tingles down Harry's body.

"What else can I do? You're lucky I wore knickers," Harry replies through a whisper. She knows this will rile up Louis and she wants to just get on with it. They never had a chance to stay in bed for a few minutes this morning, both needing to get into their schedules early. So, it is only valid for Harry to demand.

"Where are you baby? Is Ellen with you? Or Martha?" She can hear the grunts coming from Louis's on the other line. Harry smiles to herself and places her free hand on one of her inner thighs under the skirt. The side of her forefinger is already brushing against the lace as she massages her skin.

"I'm all alone in the pantry," Harry replies breathily.

"Daddy, I wish you are here," she adds huskily and she knows Louis is trying his best not to revolt in his office.

"Baby," Louis breathes and Harry giggles when she hears some shuffling and bustling from Louis. There's a sound lock budging in and few more movements.

"What are you doi–"

"Lie on your back," Louis orders and Harry looks around to see if she'll bump onto something. She obeys quickly, spreading her legs in doing so. She closes her eyes, feeling how warm her skin is getting.

"Are you still wearing that skirt?"

"Yes," Harry replies with a mewl. She closes her legs, knees bumping one another. Louis's voice send tingles down her clit and it's funny how much Louis affects her even if he isn't present there. She can't stop herself and slowly cups her pussy through the knickers.

She lets out a moan when she felt her wetness and shivers on the cold floor. Harry massages her clit slowly and rotates her hips, adding more pressure.

"You have to be quiet baby," Louis reminds her, voice in a grunt. "You know they can hear you."

Harry nods with a whimper.

"Are you touching yourself?" Louis asks deeply.

"Yes daddy," Harry breathes, teasing herself more through her soaked knickers. She bites her bottom lip, shutting her mouth. Any sound might attract attention and she really is not in a decent state to be seen. She should've locked the door but alas, the lock of the pantry's been so long broken.

"Good," Louis says. "So is daddy. Go on baby, let me hear you moan."

Harry knows it's futile to let out a sound but she must obey or Louis might think of something even crazier later.

She removes her fingers against the cloth and slides them inside the knickers. She rolls his eyes, feeling how wet she is and how warm her pussy have been. Harry rubs her clit quickly, pressing and sliding her fingertips on the side.

"Imagine it as my tongue. Imagine daddy licking you," Louis says and Harry arches from the floor, legs shaking at the thought. She tries her best not to make a sound but her head's been pushed to make while her mouth's preventing it, afraid Martha will hear her.

"Imagine daddy sucking you, baby. How does it feel?" Louis says, breathing equally as labored as Harry's. Harry shuts her eyes and opens her mouth, letting out the smallest and faintest moan she can produce, as her finger glide against her clit. She rubs her pads on the lips of her pussy, making her body shiver even more, something warm bubbling down her stomach as she plays with herself and hear Louis making grunts on the other line, figuring he's doing the same with his dick.

"D-Daddy," Harry mewls, feeling her belly warming even more, tension forming in a knot under the sweating skin. The skirt sticks to her thighs, toes curling inside the socks and Harry teases herself even more by rubbing her pads quickly and shamelessly.

"Get in two fingers baby," Louis says next. "Do you need to lube up first?"

Harry can already feel herself dripping and it's funny how Louis still suggests on her lubing up.

"I'm already wet daddy, so, so wet," Harry grunts, fingers sending buzz all over her.

She hears Louis gasp and clear his throat, "Get in two fingers for me then, princess," Louis replies. "Two fingers, wet and slick."

Harry shivers when her fingertips touch her entrance. Even before Harry can get two fingers in, Louis says something next.

On a second thought," Louis says, breathing deep and labored. "Do you think you can fetch me one of those fondant rolling pins?"

Harry closes her eyes shut and groans. "B-but daddy."

Louis snickers and lets out a tensed gasp. "Come on baby, we both know your fingers won't be enough."

She lets out another moan, a little bit too loud from the first one and she lands her gaze on the door, praying that no one heard her. She loves Louis's suggestion, she really does. So instead of fighting off against her daddy, which they both know would be for naught, she hurriedly gets on her bum and knee walks to the drawer of baking utensils. Ellen has been a neat freak, classifying one from the other and Harry has never been more thankful to her boss' organisation skills.

She pulls out the drawer of all rolling pins and lands her eyes on the white plastic tube, the smallest of all pins in the cabinet, but as big as one of her dildos at home. Harry grins at how Louis remembered such little things.

"Princess?"

Harry presses the phone back against her ear, and stares at the rolling pin in her hand. It's not as big as Louis because lucky her, her boyfriend's one hung man; but it's thicker than her fingers combine. It sends shivers in her spine, knowing that the inanimate thing will be inside her. She couldn't help but mewl against the receiver making Louis shiver.

"Do you have the rolling pin already?"

"Yes daddy," Harry replies, her knickers yet again soaked, thinking of the next thing that will happen. Louis instructs her, tells her what to do and Harry swallows thickly before wiggling out of her knickers until it reaches mid-thigh.

"Lube it up, darling," Louis breathes and Harry places the end of the cylinder against her lips.

"Make it all slick. Just like how you make daddy's cock all wet," he breathes and Harry shudders as she slowly pushes the pin inside her mouth, howling her cheeks. She sucks the white plastic eagerly, making sounds of spit tracing her lips. She can hear Louis making sounds of discomfort and want and Harry makes the sounds she make loud enough to give the desired effect on her boyfriend.

"Doing so well princess," Louis says, hands tight around his cock.

Harry nods, and giggles, realising that Louis isn't in the same room with her. "All done, daddy."

"Good," Louis breathes, hand tight around his swollen and red dick. "Lie on your back baby and take daddy inside you."

Harry does as she told and lies on her back, spreading her legs as her knickers can let her and pushes the end of the rolling pin inside her.

"Fuck," Harry mewls, closing her eyes, feeling the hard plastic against her entrance, the tip teasing her violently. "D-daddy, I-I can't." It's not as pleasant as her toys or as full as Louis's cock. Sure it fits but Harry wants more.

"You can do it princess," Louis helps her. "Come on. Slowly push it inside you, imagine it's daddy's cock. Don't you want daddy's cock inside you?"

"I want," Harry gasps, slowly pushing it more. She can already feel herself tensing, her pussy adjusting at the foreign object, and she shudders when the small pin almost reaches her g-spot. "Ugh, da-daddy. W-want you. Want you, please."

"Just a little bit more baby," Louis replies, "You're doing so good."

Harry twists her head on the side, letting the cool air hit her sweaty neck. Her legs feel like lead as they shake uncontrollably. She can feel herself dripping, her bum already wet from her juice on the floor. Pushing the entire thing inside her, Harry lets out a long drag moan against the receiver, making Louis breath deeply with her.

"That's it darling, you're so good for me," Louis says. "Did you take daddy inside you fully? How does daddy feel?"

"So good, so-so good daddy. More, I want more please. Do something," Harry wishes, placing her palm around the pin, holding it still as she waits for Louis's instructions.

"Pull it out baby, just like daddy does it," and she swallows, gasping as quietly as possible when she moves the object out of her, leaving the tip teasing her entrance. "Then push it back again, princess."

Harry does and repeats the entire process, faster and faster as her wrist can let her.

She's so warm, despite the coldness of the room. She feels like she's about to explode. She plants her feet on the floor, legs bent, open and quivering as she plays with the pin inside her, making sure that every push hits her spot and every pull, gives her pussy some time to clench. She can already feel herself coming, the tension knotting tightly on her lower belly and she gasps when she hears Louis makes moans of pleased just like hers.

"D-daddy, 'm so close. Fuck, 'm so close," Harry groans, back arching and legs trying their best to stay still. She can feel her nipples tensing against her brassiere and she wishes she can do something about it.  
  
She listens, waits and pleads the Louis lets her come already. Twisting and pumping the pin inside her, she feels her walls clench around the plastic rolling pin and she bites her bottom lip harshly, the metal taste around her tongue, wishing it's Louis's come.

The whines from Louis on the phone makes her body jerk with wanton. She's desperate, so much desperate to feel Louis's skin against her. Instead of the plastic rolling pin, she imagines it's Louis's dick and imagines how it feels inside her–thick, long and full.

"I'm gonna c-come. Daddy, I need to come," Harry breathes, thighs red from the knickers wrapped around the milky skin. Her toes keep on curl and uncurl inside her socks, knees bumping and sliding with so much desperation and need for release.

She wants to please her daddy, wants to prove her she knows how to obey and that she deserves a reward–that she's allowed to come.

"Wait for it princess," Louis says, making Harry quiver. "Daddy's almost close. Daddy wants to hear you mewl. Can I hear you darling? Produce sounds for me baby."

Harry gasps, pin moving in such speed that there's no way her wrist won't break. The back of her thumb touches the clit, sending even more tension and creating tingles inside her. She groans and pleads, tears brimming her eyes and chest labored, because what does Louis want? Why can't he let her come already?

The knot is then released, her skin making blots as soon as she hears Louis speak. Millions of profanities were heard until letting Harry come, voice deeper than any well. Harry moans a little bit too loud, closing her mouth shut and pulls the pin quickly, feeling herself squirt, leaving trails of the come on her thighs and on the floor.

She collects herself, feeling wrecked and exhausted. Her legs sprawled on the floor, knickers stopping her to spread them apart. Her skirt's hiked up, revealing her waxed pussy, and spent clit. She can feel her pussy still dripping and hear Louis's deep breaths on the phone.

"That was," Louis says, swallowing a couple of times, when he croaked. Harry giggles and places an arm on her eyes, letting herself relax for a bit, willing her muscles to calm down. She needs to go back because Martha and her need to prepare meringues for tomorrow's called order.

"New," Harry confesses and Louis chuckles, deep voice reverberating around her ears making her moan again.

"You have to stop teasing," Harry tells him and another round of chuckle was heard. "L-Louis."

Louis keeps on forgetting how sensitive Harry can be after every orgasm. He always neglects the fact that everything Louis does arouses Harry every time.

"Alright, alright," Louis breathes. "What time are you off?"

"I just got off," Harry giggles.

"Cheeky," Louis replies and Harry giggles again.

Harry exhales and pouts, "I'm going to close the store with Jane. I won't be able to have dinner with you. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. Of course we can still have dinner together. I'll pick you up, alright?"

Harry shakes her head, chocolate curls making a mess around her face and on the floor. "But don't you have to leave early tomorrow? Surely you need your rest."

"Princess..." Louis drags and Harry tenses up. She feels her spine shiver and she closes her legs, her clit about to make another outburst.

"Yes daddy?"

"I'll pick you up later," Louis says finally, voice full of authority. She gulps and finds herself nodding, feeling her throat getting sry all of a sudden. Her clit throbs and Harry tried her best not to be known because Louis needs to go back to work, knowing that he just managed to sneak away from Thomas, his assistant, and their remaining meeting for the day.

"Talk to you later. Bye, princess," Louis bids. "I love you darling."

"I love you too, Lou," Harry replies and drops the phone beside her, replacing her fingers back on her pussy and finishes herself for the second time. She moans and glances down, watching the mess she had made on her thighs and on the floor.

Thinking of another naughty thing, Harry scoops a few of her come off the floor, sucks her fingers and snaps a photo of herself.

She sends the photo attached with the caption, _Taste so good daddy_ , and smiles to herself. Her eyes landed on the pin and picks it up. She swallows the pin back to her mouth and takes another photo, eyes straight on the lens, hooded and most definitely glassy. It's not a sexy picture, because she is still wearing her top uniform, but her hair and her flushed cheeks are enough to tell that she's done something mischievous.

_Wish this was your cock daddy :') xxxx_

She sets her phone into silent and cleans everything. She made sure the pin's in her pocket so she can wash it before placing it back to the drawer.

  
**Louis**

To say that Harry is the best thing that'd happened to Louis's life is an understatement. Harry is the perfect person he'd ever met. She's smart, intelligent and so, so clever. Her GPA matches her beauty and well taken care body. Harry knows how to be independent and that's why Louis always has this tendency to spoil his girlfriend and take care of her. He wants her to know that Louis's going to do everything for her.

It's been a busy week for the both of them. The Red Devils had their camp, making Louis and Harry live to skype sex and phone sex. It was great, no doubt about, but it wasn't enough. The amount of photos and wanking videos exchanged only made them both desperate for each other's presence.

See, aside from the almost domestic things they do and how amazing Harry is as his partner, Louis's sex life has been anything but boring.

He'd shared a few one night stands, had snogged girls from different nation and had eaten enough pussy to satisfy his needs. But those girls were never enough. Those girls were just lacking of something Louis couldn't point at.

Until he saw Harry one night while walking around the streets of Manchester, trying to cool down his head from one furious meeting with his board members. The moment he'd laid eyes on her, he knew she's the one for him.

Call him cliche, but Louis knows he's going to spend his eternity with her.

He's coming back from the North, and on his way to his penthouse when Harry texted him that she's still at the bakery, staying until four. He responds and tells him that he's going to pick her up instead. He grins and feels himself getting excited because it's been long awful seven days since he'd last touched Harry and there's no better way to be reunited with a mind-blowing sex.

He parks across the street, pulling the hand break in place and letting the engine of his truck run. He's turned to an indie station and listens to the tunes when he sees a movement from his peripheral vision.

Louis grins the moment he spots Harry walking out of the bakery. It's still cold, being still in the middle of February and he finds Harry looking so warm and soft, wrapped around her red felt coat. It's her favourite coat since it's from Burberry and Louis may or may not have sexed her up just to agree for him to buy it. All of her buttons are snapped close and the white silk scarf wrapped around her chocolate curls made her look so, so exquisite.

She's wearing her knee high brown boots, only the part of the shin shown because of the length of her trench coat. She looks like little red riding hood, only better and most definitely, tastier. Louis feels his cock twitch inside his jeans. He's thankful that he didn't need to wear formal dress trousers when he was in camp.

Harry crosses the street, green eyes glittering even from the distance. She hikes a strap of her rucksack with on her left shoulder and waves when Louis rolls the window down. She giggles as she pulls the lever and opens the door. Louis locks the door once she's seated and Harry is the first to lean in for a kiss.

Louis presses a chaste kiss first, feeling the plump pink lips against his after so long. Kissing her always leaves the feeling of familiarity, of home and being home. She tastes like strawberry, and chocolate and hot pastry, combined for a wonderful orgasmic dessert he knows he won't be able to resist. He pushes himself to her space, thankful that his shift gear is located behind his steering wheel instead of the middle of the seats.

Harry moans against his mouth, letting herself be swooped when Louis licks the seams of his girlfriend's lips, asking for permission. Louis tries his best not to crumble when Harry reaches for the back of his neck and pulls him closer, getting more pressure. He licks her cavern, trying to familiarize himself with the one of the best things he loves about her.

He bites the bottom lip of the girl, and wraps both of his hands around her shoulders. He opens his eyes, not realising he'd closed them and stares at her intently. Her scarf is still on place, hair framing her like a halo. Her red coat makes her look milkier, like Snow White and it's just beautiful.

Eventually, they pull back, air needs back in their labored lungs. Louis can't resist himself however and places three more quick pecks on Harry's smiling lips.

"I've missed you," Harry mumbles, nuzzling her face against his neck. They've both scooted in the middle of the seat, bodies pressed together. Louis smiles and bops her nose with a grin.

"I've missed you more," Louis replies as he slide back to the part of the driver's seat and lets Harry sit comfortable in the passenger's. He buckles his seatbelt and heaves out a breath. He just can't wait to get Harry to bed. Her bag's on the floor and Louis pushes the hand break under the wheel and shift the gear into drive.

"How was the camp?" Harry asks, fixing her and looking at her flushed cheeks on the visor mirror.

"It was alright," he replies, eyes on the road. "The team had fun. Joined for a few laps and games, mostly."

Harry grins and looks at him.

"Oh, so you're going back as a player now?"

Louis chuckles and reaches for Harry's hand. He pecks the back of her hand sweetly and tugs it closer. "Nah. I just joined them cause I had nothing better to do."

"But you're an amazing footie player, I'm sure you miss the field."

Louis rubs his thumb on Harry's knuckles, skin soft and almost buttery against the pad.

"The only field I miss is your body," he says and Harry blushes before leaning up to press a kiss on his neck.

Harry squeezes his hand and shifts closer, pressing her body against Louis's. She's still wearing her coat and Louis wonders if she's that too cold.

"But the laps did me good to past time. Can't open my laptop on the field, could I?"

"Yeah, you needed to release all the tension," Harry snickers and Louis steps on the break slowly, when the traffic light had turned yellow.

"What should we get for dinner?" Louis asks instead as they reach the intersection and looks ahead at the traffic. Judging from the looks of it, they will arrive home in 30 minutes or so. He can't help but ask for a vacation away from the gloomy Manchester weather and rush hour.

He sighs and steps on the gas when he feels Harry shuffle beside him.

Louis's about to swerve lanes when Harry opens the lapels of her trench coat and shows Louis her bare body who instantaneously glances down at her to see what she's up to.

He's pressed the break pedal too harshly, causing Harry to bump on the dashboard, seatbelt not buckled and Louis curses at the impact, worried and confused and aroused all at the same time. It's making him mad. He heard horns from behind and he grips on the wheel tightly, knuckles turning white.

Harry giggles as she settles back on her seat and distances herself away from Louis. She looks unharmed and Louis sighs in relief but hitches his breath when he studies her body. She stares into Louis in the eyes and smiles mischievously. She pulls the seatbelt and buckles it, the clicking sound too loud for Louis's hot ears. She nods back to the road, coat open, the strap of the seatbelt against her naked chest and Louis focuses his gaze on Harry's pussy already dripping. He feels his dick growing a semi and he curses when he starts driving again.

He tries his best to control his body; musters all strength to control his itch to touch her.

She looks sinful like this, naked and wrapped in her coat; the knee high brown buttery leather boots making her look even tastier. And Louis needs all self control he can muster to avoid them from crashing.

She bops her head against the heavy bass sound of the music from the radio, grinning when it's a song from Arctic Monkeys. She turns the volume up and Louis feels the vibration of the bass on their seats. He steal glances on Harry, then moves his gaze back on the road and swallows thickly.

How long has she been wet? Fuck.

He won't deny that he was surprised to find out Harry and her strong desire to try out kinks whenever they could have a chance. And by chance, she means all the time. He's 29, already old, he thinks over dramatically, and he knows age like Harry's are fragile and more on the vanilla side. Relatively speaking. He was afraid at first to indulge Harry with her curiosity since Louis has been long determined to take care of her. He was just scared that he'll hurt her.

But Harry had been adamant that she trust him, persistent and provoking, and honestly, who was Louis to deny her and her fantasies. Instead, he spent time studying all things, all kinks and all plays. It's not that Harry's wanted hardcore bdsm stuff, because chokers and whippings do not appeal to her. She just wanted to be manhandled, wanted to be pushed and reminded who has the authority in bed. She craved for intense words, hard touches and deep thrusts accompanied with sweet lingering kisses and soft warm caresses.

Another traffic light is spotted ahead and Louis steps on the break slowly when the cars before him flash red back lights. He pulls the hand break and settles the shift gear into neutral. He sighs out deeply and even before he can ask Harry what all of this is, he hears her girlfriend moan in tune with the vocals from the radio but louder. It sends wonderful buzz in his skin, straight to his spine and Louis taps his left foot on the floor impatiently.

Louis stares at her and Harry has her eyes closed, head against the headrest and hands on her nipples. Both thumbs and forefingers pinching the nubs. The right sleeve of her coat sliding down off her shoulder, and if Louis doesn't choke at how she looks like a model straight off from the magazine, sending him to oblivion then he doesn't know anymore.

She lets out another mewl as the vocalist on the radio made a screaming sound, sending shivers both on them. Louis gapes and continues to stare. He feels his throat constricting and cock getting hard fully. Harry quivers on her seat, body warm and almost ready to burst.

"D-daddy," Harry moans, legs open, showing her pussy producing another batch of slick. She continues to tease her nubs with her fingers and Louis wants nothing but replace them with his tongue. He watches as she rotates her hips, rocking back and forth slowly, making a dark patch on her bright red coat. The scarf is still on place, her long hair in a bun.

"Missed you so, so much," she mewls. "Seven days's been so long. D-daddy, ugh.. Oh!"

Louis blinks when Harry arches her back away from her seat, her seatbelt stopping her to arch fully, and bites his bottom lip when Harry looks on his direction. He knows she's ready to release, her juice dripping and the know in her belly ready as she'll ever be.

She smiles evilly and Louis gulps the lump in his throat.

It's amazing how she can make Louis wrap around her fingers. He's always mesmerized at how Harry had made such great changes in his life.

He's a quick fuck kind of a guy, always satisfied with quick releases because every girl before Harry were just simple fucks, tools for release and nothing more. But Harry made him change everything. He'd been more careful and passionate about grinding and fucking. Everything with Harry is anything but just a simple fuck.

He'd learned how to make love.

And learned how to make Harry please so much.

He learned that Harry is a slut for him and him alone, despite having only one man in bed with her. She had confessed to him that she'd done a few handjobs, but never had sex. Despite the fact that she really loves sex, she'd been hesitant to let anyone take her virginity from her. Louis was touched, and promised that he'll make it worth it. He'd made it special. And it was special indeed.

On their first night, Louis had eaten her out like a champ. He had smiled when she tried to cover her face with a pillow, embarrassed to have felt his eyes on her. It had been dark, the only lighting was from the moonlight streaming from the sliver of curtains in his bedroom. Louis had chuckled and slowly pressed kisses against her skin, trailed down until he reached her freshly shaved pussy.

He'd loved the feel of Harry's prickly skin against his cheeks but after the first night, Harry had insisted she'll wax next time. He'd found her silly, told her he'd love her either way and that she'd still look pretty; but she'd pouted and told him that waxing would make her feel even prettier.

He'd spread her legs, kissed the inner skin of her thighs and prepped her so well with his tongue. Harry had been mewling, shivering and moaning out pleasantry. She'd clung like a koala when he'd sunk inside her. It was a night he'd never forget.

"Like what you see?" Harry asks and Louis snaps back to the present thing at the hand. He quickly gazes upfront and sees that there was no movement.

"Princess..." Louis breathes, leaning closer to her, pulling the seatbelt with him. "You naughty, naughty, little girl. What am I going to do with you?"

Harry grins and Louis raises an eyebrow when the song ended and the radio plays for a commercial. Harry reaches for his right hand and places it between her legs. She giggles and tilts her head on the side, showing her neck. He wants nothing but to leave marks on the milk skin, red and violet and all types of hues just to show who owns her.

"Fuck," Louis curses, feeling how wet Harry already is. She's soiled her coat and her thighs feel so warm. She pulls his pliant forefinger and places it on her clit. He can't help but grit his teeth and let all self control shatter down into pieces.

He did try his best for the first ten minutes. He deserves a reward for being strong that long. It's always difficult to resist Harry.

It's a bad thing. He knows how bad this is, because 1) his truck isn't heavily tinted and even if his truck's higher compared to other vehicles, people will still be able to trace Harry's bare body and 2) they might get into an accident because he couldn't control himself longer. He needs to fucking get inside of her.

He smirks and pushes Harry's hands away from his and her pussy.

"Let me," Louis commands and Harry nods, letting her upper body lean against the window. She tries her best to twist, despite the seatbelt stopping her, and shows her open legs in his direction. The truck stars moving and Louis focuses back on the road, but his right hand busy rubbing against her pussy.

He hears her moan and he snickers as he perfectly and smoothly turns right. Harry looks around and looks at him confused.

"That's not our way home," Harry says, eyes clenching shut when Louis grazes his nail on Harry's clit. He can feel how wet her lips are, can clearly imagine how they're going to have an amazing round of sex this afternoon. He was planning to never let Harry leave the bed tonight but sex in the truck would count as a magnificent pre-reunion celebration. And he will still make Harry stay in bed until tomorrow.

"Did daddy say you can speak?" He asks, voice full of authority. Harry shakes her head and grips onto the strap of the seatbelt and moans, feeling her clit throb too much for her to take. Her legs shake in excitement and she groans. He knows she needs more.

"I've missed you too baby," he says. He continues to speed on the more peaceful and empty street. It's leading to the other side of Manchester almost hitting South and Harry wonders what's running in Louis's mind.

He continues to tease Harry and feels her continue to drip. "I miss the feeling of your pussy wrapped around my cock. I miss the feeling of your walls clenched around me, ready to release. Do you miss that, too, baby?"

Without warning, he pushes his finger inside of her and the feeling of how wet she is sends so much buzz in his cock. He continues to drive with his left hand on the wheel, eyes on the road but mind totally on his girlfriend dripping like waterfall, continuously and strong.

She lets out a loud moan and rocks her hips erratically, wanting to feel more pressure from the finger. Louis smirks and rubs her clit with his thumb, while swirling the finger inside her.

He spots an old abandoned barn at the end of the road, by the small creak and turns to the left. He looks around before settling under a big tree. He shift the gear to park and pulls the hand break. He unbuckles his seatbelt and Harry does the same with hers, fingers clammy with so much anticipation.

Louis turns off the engine and sighs heavily before leaning towards Harry and presses his body against her. His finger is still deep inside her and Harry mewls, pulling her left leg and welcome Louis in her space. She leans against the window and reaches for his lips in a kiss.

Louis folds his arms above her head and kneels between her legs. Harry gasps at the feeling the denim brushing her clit.

"D-daddy, please," Harry moans, rocking her hips, brushing her pussy against his knee. It's uncomfortable, folded and pressed like two panini. "Touch me. Do anything, please. Daddy!"

He can clearly see how much she craves for this. He knows how the past week with phone sex and skype sex weren't enough to satisfy their needs. He nods as they kiss and bites her bottom lip, chewing it playfully.

"Fuck you're so wet for me Harry, so fucking wet," he tells her and she nods, her sleeves sliding off of her shoulders. She groans and wraps her left leg around his waist, the heel of her boot hitting Louis's bum.

She eagerly reaches for jumper and pulls at the hem. "I want this off daddy, please."

He chuckles and lets her, pausing the kiss to allow her remove the jumper from him. Harry attacks his neck while she unbuttons her shirt one by one. They're both breathing deeply, sounds of lips smacking and giggling while Louis unbuckles his jeans. Harry pulls the shirt off of him and pulls the denim off of his hips.

"Miss you so much," Harry breathes, eyes on him. He smiles and leans down to press a kiss in her ear. "Don't go leave me again, daddy."

Louis feels her fingers at the band of his pants and nods. "I will never. Never again. Princess has to go with me when daddy needs to leave."

Harry's moan send tingles in his cock and he feels his cock slapping his stomach. He sees Harry's eyes on his member and he leans down to catch Harry's lips for a kiss. He helps her off her coat and leaves the scarf in her hair.

"What do you want darling?" He asks, trailing her eyes on her sweaty body. Harry clears her throat and runs a finger on her left breast. Harry watches her movement and breathes heavily when she closes her eyes while circling her finger around her nipple.

"You," Harry whispers playfully and Louis pulls her finger away from her chest. He grabs her other hand and binds Harry's wrists together. He presses the wrists on her chest and slowly scoots back on her seat. Harry moans, wanting more contact but Louis taps her knee lightly and shakes his head.

Instead, he pushes her legs wider and as soon as he's sat on the chair, he leans down to lick a strip on Harry's pussy. He isn't surprised when she quivers and closes her legs in snap, but Louis's so much stronger. He keeps her legs open, his other hand on her wrists. He leans down again and licks another stripe, eyes up on her. He sees the scrunch of her face, folds forming on her forehead, mouth agape.

"L-Louis, p-please. Give me more. Daddy," Harry moans.

 

Louis presses a kiss on her clit and starts quickening his pace. He licks like a kitten hungry for milk, the tip of his tongue poking the clit. He sucks Harry's labia and breathes through his nose, making her thighs quiver, hips tensed. She starts tapping her right foot on the floor, the heel making a continuos pitter patter. Louis smiles to himself and pauses momentarily.

"Look at me babe," Louis commands and Harry opens her eyes she hadn't realised she had closed. Louis stares at her intently and sucks on the clit, his light stubble scratching her inner thighs.

"How does it feel love?" Louis asks and Harry mewls, moving her knees, wanting to close them and just release.

"So good, daddy. Feels so good."

Louis continues to eat her out and licks another long strip from the tip of her pussy. He stops however when he feels something inanimate between her cheeks.

"Baby, what are you? What is this?"

Harry raises her brows and bends a little more, showing her bottom. Louis gapes at the princess plug between her second hole. He looks at her baffled and she only shakes her head exaggeratedly, her small breasts bouncing with it.

"Are you wearing your plug?"

Harry nods and bites her bottom lip. "Yes, daddy."

Louis leans away and looks at her. He sits up, unabashed from the way his cock is standing against his stomach. He removes his hand from her knee and pokes the princess plug, earning a gasp from his girlfriend. It's a pink jewel at the end, and in all honesty fits Harry's personality perfectly.

"Why are you wearing your plug, darling?"

Harry closes her eyes for a moment and rubs her right cheek on her shoulder. "It makes me feel pretty."

He nods and grins before going down again licking another strip on her pussy.

"Well, you look absolutely stunning Harry," he whispers, breath touching her pussy.

He simultaneously pokes the plug, pushing it deeper and sending shivers inside her, and licks her pussy. She closes her legs, knees hitting the side of his head and Harry gasps at the sensation forming n her stomach. He now then focuses on her clit and sucks on it noisily, spit mixing with her wetness. He teases her entrance with the tip of his tongue and swirl it around before pushing it inside her, but not entirely. He can feel how fucking wet she is and it's amazing how he knows she can go another round. After all, he's still hard.

"F-fuck, daddy," Harry groans, arching her back off of the window and trying the break her wrists free. "P-please. I'm close, so close. Daddy!"

Louis continues to suck and when Harry screams, after rocking her hips violently, the tongue sending tremendous satisfaction inside her, she comes on Louis's lips. He takes it all. His cock is already angry, red at the tip and pre-come leaking. He lets go of Harry's wrists and the girl instantaneously laces her hands at the back of Louis's head and neck to pull him closer.

"Taste so good baby," he whispers, licking his lips and getting up. He pushes himself up and leans to Harry, pressing a kiss on her lips. He pushes his tongue inside her mouth and he knows that moan means that she can taste herself in his lips.

Louis smiles as he helps Harry off of her coat and pulls her to move.

"Ride me, babe," Louis instructs and Harry nods. They pull apart from the kiss and Harry removes her left leg around his hip. Louis helps her remove the boot, unzipping it and pulling it out. He does the same with the right boot and smiles at her. She's glistering, sweating and glowing and Louis can't help but look at her with so much fondness.

Harry slowly and carefully straddles his laps, back against the wheel. She's sat up straight, careful not to push the horn. Louis places his hands on her hips and looks at her.

"You're so beautiful princess," Louis says, leaning to place a light kiss on the underside of her breasts.

"Beautiful because of the princess plug?" Harry asks playfully, shaking her bum on his laps. Louis grins and kneads her cheeks while opts to suck her right nub.

He grazes his teeth against it teasingly and pulls back. "Even more beautiful because of the princess plug. I love your hair around the scarf. Your chocolate curls are so gorgeous in a bun."

Harry places her forearms on his shoulders and bows to suck a hickey on his jaw.

"I like you like this," Louis says and Harry smiles, sucking at his skin harshly.

"I like you like this as well, daddy," she purrs. He clenches his abs at the feeling of Harry's nails on his skin. He likes the color of Harry's nails right now. They're in light pink, the same hue of her princess jewel.

"Is princess ready?" He asks, sliding his hands on her sides and cupping her breasts with his rough palm.

Harry gasps and throws her head up, squirming at the feel of her boyfriend's hands while rocking her lips on his laps. He moves his left hand and wraps it around his cock.

They had long agreed that they wanted to feel each other wile having sex. He had made sure they're clean and she'd made sure to take pills because kids are something they can't see having yet. Well, until Harry has finished her studies. Plans on her occupation whether to focus on baking or as engineer weren't tackled yet and Louis had already told her million of times that whatever she decides, Louis would support her.

"So, so ready daddy," Harry mewls, pussy starts dripping again. Louis smirks and moves his right hand to cup Harry's jaw. He pulls her down for a kiss. Harry submits to him easily, and Louis takes this chance to wrap his hands under her bum and helps her settle her entrance on his throbbing cock.

Harry pushes herself by the knees and pulls Louis closer as they kiss. Louis caresses her left cheek fondly and he feels her quiver the moment she's wrapped herself around her. He shuts his eyes closed and leans against the backrest forcefully.

"Fuck!" Louis curses. "You're so tight for me. So fucking tight."

Harry moans, body almost pliant and submitting. She nods quickly and places her palms on the ceiling. She pushes against it to make more impact, and to sink deeper in Louis's thick dick.

"Da-daddy," she gasps, legs bent and knees tight around his laps. "So full. I feel so full."

Louis grunts and pushes himself up, rocking his hip forward, making Harry scream in delight. He places his hands on her stomach, trailing the fingers slowly up to her breasts. She lets out another sound of pleasure and Louis cups her breasts tightly, nubs slipping between his fingers.

"Daddy, fuck," she says and Louis leans to place a hickey on her cleavage. She twists her hips and feels herself almost nearing for the release. He licks the mark quickly and places another one on her collarbones.

"Do you like that?" Louis asks when Harry arches her back when she felt him pinch one of her nipples. He sees her nod and he repeats it again this time on the other nub. Harry pushes herself deeper and Louis snickers at the sight.

"How many times did you come today?" He asks all of a sudden, placing a new hickey on her other collarbone.

Harry groans and looks at him. "J-just one. Only this afternoon, daddy, with you. Promise."

"Even when you placed the plug in you?" He asks. Harry nods and presses her forehead against his. She places her hands on the headrest and starts bouncing wildly, mewls escaping her lips. She rests her elbows on his shoulders, leaning back, throwing her head back and moaning loudly.

"Yes, yes. Uh," she replies. Louis nods, leaning in to suck her nipple. His hands are on her waist and together they move in sync. She stars bouncing around her, skin slapping against skin. He rubs his thumbs on her hipbones and stars groaning at the growing intensity.

Finding her in this position, Louis finds himself always mesmerized. It's always as if Harry's an ethereal being–astronomical, even. Her hair in a bun, a few locks escaping the scarf, she looks utterly magnificent. Her hips in a perfect curve, skin so smooth and milky.

The sounds she's making always amazes Louis because he doesn't even know how she manages to do those purrs that sends chills in his senses every time. He watches as Harry continues to bounce on him, breasts bouncing with her despite their small size. He adores every part of her body and Harry loves him for that.

"Oh," he hears her moan and he knows she's almost there. She's always close when she can't form her words. He feels her walls clenching around him and it's like a heated chamber in their truck. There's already moist covering the windows, smell of fanny and sweat lurking around and Louis bites his bottom lips when Harry places her palms flat on his chest.

"L-Lou...D-daddy," she breathes, speed inhumanely fast. She mewls, screams and groans, feeling Louis's dick hitting her spot torturously. She clenches her thighs around his hips, knees digging the seat and Louis breathes heavily, feeling the knot in his lower belly asking for release.

"I'm going to come," she gasps. He reaches for her hands and twines their fingers. He leans up and puckers his lips playfully, making Harry smile and those are the moments he wants to keep. The little things so unique when making love. She leans down and kisses him and Louis thrusts his hips up to match Harry's movement and together, muttering labored 'I love yous', they both come. Harry screams, feeling spent.

Louis can feel her clench a few more times until she's pliant and slowly he lifts her by the hips and his soft dick settle between his thighs. She sits and presses her body against him, breathing deep and heavy.

They're both sticky and sensitive that when Harry snuggles closer, her princess jewel touches his dick.

"Baby," he hisses and Harry pulls away, hands on the sides of his face. She smiles toothily and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," she giggles and moans instantaneously when Louis pushes the butt plug in her. She shivers and looks at him intently.

"Three time's the charm?" He asks coquettishly and Harry bites her bottom lip seductively. She rotates her hips and Louis takes it as a sign that she can still come.

He pulls the plug out of her and twists it slowly, teasing the rim and making her scream yet again at the feeling. He presses a finger against her clit and she accident,y leans on her back, pressing the horn and making a loud sound. She sits up straight and Louis looks at him with wide grey eyes.

Harry covers her mouth and snorts, throwing caution to the wind and giggles.

"Oh the cleverness of you," he whispers, and Harry winks before her face scrunches.

"Oh," she gasps and wraps each of her hands on Louis's wrists. "The cleverness of you," she parrots breathily.

Louis resumes on teasing her and it doesn't take him more than a few seconds before Harry is coming and shuddering erratically on his lap. She screams and makes another mess between their bodies. Louis wraps his arms around her and pulls her close for a kiss.

"I love you," he says and Harry smiles, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

"I love you too," she replies and nuzzles her face against his neck.

A couple of minutes later, Louis starts the engine, turning the key in the ignition. He cracks the windows open to let the air rotate. She slowly transfers on the passenger seat and tilts her head on the headrest.

"Please tell me you have your clothes," Louis says as he scoops for his pants. Harry only sighs and grins playfully.

"Nope," she replies. "Left them in my locker at the bakery. Uniform, school clothes and knickers."

Louis looks at him and raises an eyebrow. He leans to her space to reach for his jeans and pecks her lips quickly.

"Naughty little girl."

Harry only giggles as she bends down to pick up Louis's jumper and puts it on. She hands over the shirt back to him and smiles. He's about to open his mouth and say something about her wearing his jumper when Harry beats to him.

"My coat's already soiled," she simply reasons.

Louis chuckles and turns on the airconditioner. He looks for a radio station while Harry buttons his shirt.

"Whatever will I do to you?"

Harry only leans up and presses a kiss on his jaw. "You could buy me dinner."

He rolls his eyes and turns on the light.

"In that dress choice, we'll be only getting McDonald's drive through," he says.

"But I was hoping for the Greek sandwich on the way home," she argues, buckling her seatbelt.

"Well, we can do that tomorrow," he tells her and she nods, accepting defeat.

On their way home, Louis found his hand wrapped around hers. She's already asleep, legs folded beside her, feet tucked under the jumper. There's a few bags of sandwiches and chips from McDonald's beside her bad, the smell making him even hungrier.

He looks down at her when they reach an intersection, stopping on the red light and Louis thinks that maybe, as cliche as it sounds, he can see eternity with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: wittyliterary 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
